Their Wedding Day
by Amber Star 1114
Summary: A one-shot that I was forced to write! Ha! The title says it all. I hope you like it, if not, no worries. Rated K because of how short it is. Writen for my sister, dazzlegurl121.


**Alright, well, I need to tell you this. My sister and I made a demon deal. She would finish watching Black Butler and Black Butler 2 in exchange, I would eat her soul-I mean I would write her this story! Heh heh. *sigh* To be honest, I'm not a fan of this pairing at ALL, be she is so, here you are. It's very short, but she doesn't care and I hope you don't either. Hahaha please enjoy~?**

**-Amber Star**

"Oh Lady Elizabeth, you look so beautiful in that dress, yes you do!" May-rin placed on the veil, smiling.

"Thank you very much. I cannot believe I am getting married to Ciel today." Elizabeth looked at herself in the mirror.

In her long white wedding dress, adorned with silver shining jewels on the poofy skirt, and accompanied by long, lace sleeves, she did indeed look beautiful. May-rin placed on the last touch, a stunning tiara, and giggled. "How lovely!"

A knock at the door and Finny stepped in. He smiled as well. "It's time, Lady Elizabeth."

She sighed happily and followed the two servants down the hallway of the church. They reached the entrances to the chapel and told her to wait there as they left to go inside.

Her father came up next to her. "You look lovely, dear." He hugged her and kissed her cheek. "Thank you, father." She was on the edge of tears. He laughed. "Don't cry. Today is a happy day, it's all about you." She nodded and was handed her bouquet of fresh red roses. "Here we go."

The music began. The doors opened. Everyone turned in their seats to gaze at the woman in white. All eye's were on her, but her eye's were on him, her new husband. Her Ciel.

She reached the end of the aisle, smiling at everyone around her.

The priest began. "Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to join this man and this women in holy matrimony."

He went on, they said their vows, and the rings were put on.

Ciel grabbed Lizzie's hand. "With this ring, I thee wed." He put on the glowing ring. It added to her beauty very nicely.

She did the same. "With this ring, I thee wed." Ciel sighed happily.

"You may now kiss your bride." They looked at each other and, smiling, leaned forward. The kiss was everything Lizzie had dreamed of. It was soft, sweet, and full of meaning.

Everyone clapped and cheered as they left down the aisle. They were to live happily ever after.

* * *

_A few year's later._

"Sarah, stop messing with your brother!" Lizzie grabbed the blue-black haired, green-eyed two-year old girl, and pulled her away from her younger brother.

"It's fine Lizzie. He's tough, aren't you Matthew?" Ciel, sitting on the floor, bounced the 6 month old blond-haired, blue-eyed baby boy on his knee. The baby giggled and grabbed his father's finger, putting it in his mouth.

"Oh Matthew! What did I tell you? No chewing on other people's finger s!" Lizzie sat down next to her husband and sighed.

"It's fine. Just calm down darling. Everything is alright." Ciel kissed her cheek and continued to play with Matthew. Sarah stumbled over as well, bumping into her father and falling onto his lap. All three of them laughed, huge smiles on their faces.

Lizzie smiled as well. This was all perfect. Everything was as she wanted it to be. Nothing would ever go wrong here.

For all of this, her wedding, her children, her Ciel, they were only but a dream.

**Every writer has to find something in their story that they like most. Mine is that last sentence. Yes, not a happy ending. That was my only exception in our deal, for it to have a sad ending. And there it is! Hope you enjoyed it and be looking forward to my next story! Hint hint, it's a GrellxWilliam! Yay! :D Oh, and thank you all again for reviewing/following/favoriting my other story, Teach Me To Play! If you haven't read it, please do so! Thank you for your time loves, and if you didn't like this story, I won't feel offended.**

**-Amber Star**


End file.
